Finn-Quinn Relationship
The Quinn-Finn Relationship is the romantic relationship between Quinn and Finn. Overview Quinn is Finn's ex-girlfriend, as well as former-head cheerleader, ex-president of a Celibacy Club and a member of the Glee Club. As two of the most popular kids in the school, they began dating sometime prior to the series start. Since the start, Quinn had a habit of manipulating the sweet but somewhat naive Finn. During most of their relationship, whenever the pair of them began to get physically intimate, Quinn would abruptly stop and ask that they pray instead. Although Finn very much wanted to sleep with Quinn, she always refused due to her religious beliefs. Ironically, Quinn ended up having sex regardless of her beliefs, when Noah Puckerman got her drunk and seduced her, resulting in her becoming pregnant. Rather than admit to the truth, Quinn lied to Finn and claimed the baby was his, after Finn pre-maturely ejaculated in Quinn's hot tub. Under the false belief that Quinn is carrying his child, Finn has opted to stay with her and is attempting to become a good father. When Quinn got kicked out of her home by her family, Finn and his mother took her in. Later on, Rachel tells Finn that she thinks Puck is the father. Finn finds out this is true and says he is done with Quinn, ending their relationship, and his friendship with Puck. Episodes For Season One Pilot Finn tells Rachel he has been dating Quinn for four months, and she's cool. They are shown making out on a couch. Showmance Quinn intiallly joined Glee club to get closer to Finn. Quinn justifies this reason to Sue Sylvester and acknowledges Rachel as a threat to her relationship with Finn. Finn joins the celibacy club because of Quinn and reminisce about her (hot tub scene). Finn and Quinn pair up with the balloon in the celibacy club meeting. Rachel later sings "Take A Bow" while watching Finn, who appears very happy talking, appearing to be commenting on how pretty she is, and laughing with Quinn, while she is doing the same. Preggers Quinn tells Finn she is pregnant, but doesn't tell him it's not his. She decides to lie to him because she believes he'll be a better father than Puck. Although shocked at first, Finn promises Quinn he'll support her fully. Quinn and Finn share loving looks throughout the football game.When they win their first game of the season, Finn kisses Quinn after the siren. Finn gives Quinn his old baby blanket (the only item that he can remeber his dead father by) for "their" child. Finn also stands up for Quinn agianst Puck's nasty remarks. The Rhodes Not Taken Quinn and Finn sing "Don't Stop Believing" together. Finn askes Mr.Schuester to give away some of Quinn's roles/verses in fear that something might happend to her if she performs too much. Finn tries to get Rachel to rejoin Glee club in hopes that he will get a musical scholarship to support Quinn and "their" baby. Vitamin D Quinn acknowledges Finn's stress over the baby as well his good character. She claims that the reason why she is giving up the baby to Mrs. Schuester is because of Finn. She also fears that all this pressure is going to give Finn a heart attack. Throwdown Finn takes Quinn to the clinic to get a sonogram. Finn comes up with the name Drizzle for thier "supposed" baby. Quinn sings "You keep me hanging on" as a way to express her jelousy between Rachel and Finn. Finn comforts Quinn when news get out to everyone that she is pregnant. The share moments as they sing "Keep Holding On". Mash-Up Quinn stands up for Finn when he gets slushied by one of the football guys. They wear sunglasses too seem cool. However thier plan backlashes on them as they get slushied and made fun of agian. Throughout the whole episode Quinn can be seen wiping and cleaning away the slushy on Finn. Ballad Finn sings "You're Having My Baby" to Quinn in front of her parents, and Quinn, while annoyed at first, seems touched by the song. She later moves in with Finn when Quinn's parents kick her out. Hairography Finn feels uncomfortable when Rachel advances on him, and Quinn gets mad at Puck when she finds out he was sexting Santana while they were babysitting together. Finn then tells Quinn what happened with Rachel and admits he loves her and he only wants to be with her, feelings which she reciprocates. They then walk off together, looking happy while Rachel and Kurt watch jealously. While the club sings "True Colors" at the end of the episode, Finn and Quinn smile at each other. Hell-O Finn admits via voiceover that he isn't over Quinn, and that he has to work a lot harder to pretend to listen to Rachel than he did with Quinn, and when Finn presented his hello assignment, Quinn watches him adoringly while he performs. Journey Finn and Quinn smile at each other during Will and Puck's performance of Somewhere Over The Rainbow. Britney/Brittany Quinn asks Finn to get back together with her and Finn admits he has feelings for her, and probably always will. Despite this being a plan made by Rachel to test Finn's love, Quinn looks genuinely hurt when Finn turns her down, suggesting she really does still have feelings for him too. Furt Episodes Against Showmance Rachel and Finn share a kiss in the auditorium, unknown to Quinn. Preggers Quinn lies to Finn about the baby's father. She tells him it is him when they were in the hot tub and "erupted" too early, but in reality it is Puck after doing "it" with him. The Rhodes Not Taken While bowling, Rachel kisses Finn. Hairography Quinn babysits with Puck and Finn hangs out with Rachel. Sectionals Finn finds out that Puck is the father of Quinn's baby and breaks up with her. Britney/Brittany Quinn tells Finn that she has feelings for him (because of Rachel), but Finn said that he can't be with her. Category:Special Education Category:Relationships Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Finn Hudson Category:Images of Finn Hudson Category:Images of Quinn Fabray Category:Noah Puckerman